Posse:Nation of Domination
About the Nation- '--Welcome to a new nation. The Nation of Domination--'. The Nation of Domination is a new and well organized army recruiting in the hills of Red Dead Redemption. We focus on increasing skill, teamwork, and having fun at the expense of others. N.o.D is ran under a democracy. We do not discriminate. Everybody has a voice in The Nation. Elections for new Government will be held every 6 months. We will never back down from a fight & we will never surrender. Some like to talk big with their mouth. But talk is cheap, so say it with your gun. Come be a part of a new nation, The Nation of Domination. The President & Government- The Government consist of the President, Vice President, & Attorney General. They work together to ensure the Nation of Domination runs successfully. The President has the final say about everything in the Nation. Presidents will assign Military Officers and their divisions to certain objectives & ensure the Nation is dominate in everything we do. The first priority the President should have is improving the skills of their army. They must communicate with their officers regularly to assure the Nation is running successfully. President's will serve a 6 month term & elections will be held to elect a new President. The President may run for re-election if they choose to, but can only serve 2 terms. The Vice President acts as President when the current President is not available & is also an advisor. The Attorney General is the President's justice advisor. This person will inform the President of any rules broken & conflict within The Nation, & will advise him/her of a solution. Elections- An election will be held to choose a new President every 6 months. Only Military officers may run for election. If more than 2 officers choose to run for President, a debate will be held in which the soldiers will select the candidates. Once 2 candidates are selected, they will choose a running mate for the Vice President. The 2 candidates for President will then have a debate & afterwards the entire Nation will vote. All votes will remain anonymous. If the President chooses to run for re-election, The soldiers will vote for 1 candidate instead of 2. The new President may change anything he/she likes except for the platform of Government & elections. He/she can also promote Soldiers to Military Officers if they like. Former Presidents will act as Admirals. New Presidents may NOT demote former Presidents. Military Officers- They have one key mission, keep their division alive. Military Officers are the sub-leaders of the Nation. Officers will lead their own division of 7 soldiers into different objectives assigned by the President. They will train soldiers to be better, direct them into battles, & show their divisions how to dominate. Officers are not to push around soldiers, but to direct them towards victory. The General is in top command of the army, under the President. Generals will discuss with the President objectives for certain divisions and ways to improve our military. General will meet with Officers once a week to discuss progress in their divisions. General will then report the information to the President. Bobcat Brigade- 8 elite Red Dead Redemption players who truly dominate the playing field. This elite team is only on call to the President. Usually called upon when the President is out numbered or other reasons necessary. Soldiers- Soldiers will have many different roles and missions. They will select or be assigned to a division to which a Military Officer will be assigned to lead. Soldiers will mostly work as a team to dominate large posses in free roam battles. Making an impact in the RDR world using nothing but skills. Other soldier activities are listed below. New ideas are always welcome but must be approved by the President. It is a requirement to make a new PSN account with your name as NoD_(NAME). Many people don't want to start over, but understand that you have people willing to help you level up and gain your trophies back very quickly. To join The Nation of Domination, contact the President via PSN. ~Bio on the President~ Age 25. He has traveled the RDR plains for 2 years and has seen and done everything that the game has to offer. On his main account(Marshall1288), he's reached the 5th legend online, completed the single player for both regular RDR & Undead Nightmare to %100, & earned the platinum trophy "Legend of the West". He co-founded a posse in 2011 with 4 others to which he was titled CEO of the newly formed "Most Hated". During the successful one year run of M.H, he increased his skills greatly from frequent posse battles in free roam with the group. Learning communication with team mates during battles to accomplish victory & learning the technique of executing a head shot almost every time. He doesn't claim to be the best because he certainly is not. But he never backs down from a fight and can hold his ground with the best of them. After the demise of Most Hated, he and many others went their own way. Now, after a long year of riding alone, he's ready to teach his skills & experiences to a new group of RDR soldiers and lead them to dominance & victory. Nation of Domination Schedule Days Activities Description Sunday No Activities Day off Monday Training, Ranking Up, Free Roam Battling Training will be available to new recruits & those who would like to improve their skills. Everyone else has this day to level up or choose to battle. Tuesday Gold Guns/Trophies, Free Roam Battling The Nation will help each other gain gold guns & trophies quicker. May also choose to Free Roam battle. Wednesday No Activities Day off Thursday Free Roam Battling, Gold Guns Every division will be led into Free Roam by a Military Officer to battle other large posses. Select soldiers will have this day to gain their gold guns. Friday -Pick Your Poison Friday- Choose to attend one of the following-- Free Roam Battling, Gold Guns, Ranking Up, Training, or Free for Alls Soldiers may choose which activity they would like to attend. A Military Officer will be assigned to each activity. Saturday Free Roam Battling Free Roam battling all day. Each officer will lead their division into large posse battles with no surrender. -Rules- Normal or expert shooting only (no casual) Respect EVERYONE in the Nation (No discrimination) Do not fire unless fired upon, or without Officer's orders Soldiers are NOT permitted to recruit other members to the Nation. They may however introduce them to their Officer as a potential recruit -Allies- new World order(nWo) -Government- President- NoD_ROCKET Vice President- NoD_NOVA Attorney General- -Military Officers- General- Lt. General- Colonel- Major- Captain- -Soldiers- NoD_ NoD_ NoD_ NoD_ NoD_ NoD_ NoD_ NoD_ -Bobcat Brigade- NoD-BB_ NoD-BB_ NoD-BB_ NoD-BB_ NoD-BB_ NoD-BB_ NoD-BB_ NoD-BB_ -Find us on- http://www.facebook.com/NationDomination https://twitter.com/NoD_RDR